Mystic Digimon Tamer - Re:Start
by Kross Kings
Summary: Revived from BB15's account - AU/AT: The Uzumaki family has just moved to Shinjuku when Kushina accepts a new job to help her children later in life financially. Naruto and his partner are dragged into the chaos of Shinjuku's local Tamers. "By the way, turns out Naruto has a thing for Redheads!" "Why you little!" Read and enjoy!
1. Shinjuku Welcome

**Mystic Digimon Tamer**

 **I: A Shinjuku Welcome - Beware the Monochromon!  
**

* * *

Sunlight pierced through the blinds of a darkened bedroom and landed on the tanned eyelid of a twelve year old boy. Groaning, the teen pulled the pillow from under his head to cover it. Unfortunately for the boy, this light also woke up the room's other occupant. A ball of flame, no bigger than a volleyball, rose from the candle it was perched on. Blue eyes blinked open on the fireball, and a sewn mouth curled upwards into a smile.

"Yay! Daytime!" The fire exclaimed with a young boy's voice as two short arms protruded from its side. "Bro, it's daytime! Time to wake up so we can go explore our new home!"

The other occupant grumbled, "It's too early, DemiMeramon. Go back to sleep."

The fireball, DemiMeramon, frowned at the dismissal and tried once again, "Aw, but Bro~!"

"Can't hear you; I'm sleeping," the boy replied through a muffled mumble.

"Fine! I'll just go ask Kaachan!" The little ball of fire replied with a pout before zipping out of the room through the cracked open door and into the hall.

"Yeah...whatever, go ask Kaachan..." the teen lazily waved his hand before it fell to rest atop the pillow that hid his face from the world. A few minutes ticked by before the teen realized what the fireball had said. Eyes wide, he tossed the pillow from his head and scrambled out of his bed in haste to catch his partner.

"DemiMeramon! Get back in here!" he hissed, opening his door to find the In-Training Digimon floating right in the doorway with an amused smile on its face.

"BOO!" DemiMeramon exclaimed with a smile. The teen released a yell as he stumbled backwards.

 **CRASH**

"Ugh..." the boy groaned as his blinds fell from the window onto his head due to his impact with the wall. Sunlight filled the room and the teen's features were revealed. Blonde hair covered his head in a messy mane while six thin whisker-like markings covered his cheeks. According to his mother, they were birthmarks that appeared on the face of her family's newest generation every now and then. To top it off, annoyed blue eyes met the amused ones belonging to the fireball floating in the hallway.

"DemiMeramon..." the teen warned as he stood to his full height of five foot two, his runner's build from his involvement in running sports giving him a rather intimidating appearance. The ball of fire in question merely giggled in response.

"C'mon, Bro, you're up now! Let's go explore Shinjuku!" the Digimon pleaded. The boy groaned and looked at the alarm clock on his dresser.

"Ugh, DemiMeramon it's four fifty-three in the morning! I don't have to wake up for another hour at least, can you please wait that long?" the blonde pleaded, bags visible under his eyes.

"B-But that's a _whole_ 'nother _hour_!" whined DemiMeramon, "Can't we just go explore now?"

Then the In-Training Digimon did something the human would never expect: He pulled out the Pleading Puppy Pout. The boy, far too tired to even fathom looking away, shielded his eyes.

"Gah, fine! Fine! You win! Just stop pouting dammit!" DemiMeramon did as he was asked and broke into a wide, albeit stitched up grin. The Digimon then began to fly around his tamer.

"Yay! Exploring, exploring, it's never ever boring~! Exploring, exploring, it's always loads of fun~!" DemiMeramon sang out. The teen chuckled in amusement before catching his partner in one hand, miraculously not being burnt by the fireball.

"You have got to stop watching that damn dinosaur in the morning," the teen said with a grin before yawning and tossing DemiMeramon back into the air, "Alright, c'mon. Let me shower then I'll get you a bag of popcorn for breakfast."

"Mmm~! Popcorn! Popcorn! Popcorn!" Cheered the Digimon as his tamer left the bedroom and entered the bathroom across the hall.

* * *

After showering and feeding both himself and DemiMeramon, the teenage Digimon Tamer dressed in faded carpenter jeans, a brown belt with two deck cases attached to it holding his pants up; a fitted white shirt with the image of an orange flame similar to his partner on it; and navy and orange running shoes. As he was leaving, the Tamer attached a primarily black and orange digivice to his belt before grabbing a black leather jacket from the coat rack.

Just as he opened the door, a small voice stopped him in his tracks: "Naruto-Onii-chan?"

The Tamer turned around, the DemiMeramon hovering over his right shoulder followed the action, and came face to face with a red-haired girl around the age of eight. The Tamer let a soft smile cross his face as he fully faced the girl.

"Mito-chan, you should be sleeping," the Tamer, or rather, Naruto softly chided his younger sister, "You have a big day today. Kaachan wants to go shopping and you might meet some new friends at your new elementary school; you shouldn't be tired for it."

Uzumaki Mito, the younger sister of Uzumaki Naruto and sole daughter of Uzumaki Kushina, was dressed in soft pink pajamas and had long red hair like her mother. A digivice with a yellow and purple coloration hung from her neck by a black cord. The girl rubbed at her eyes sleepily with her left arm while her other arm carried a yellow ball of fur with purple stripes. If one looked closely, they could say it resembled a cat's head.

The ball of fur suddenly opened two large amber eyes and yawned, a foot long tail extending slightly behind it, before it spoke with a slight feminine voice, "Naru-nii, where ya goin'?"

"Onii-chan?" Miko asked, looking at her brother sleepily, yet still waiting for his response. Naruto sighed and scratched his cheek.

"We should've just stayed in bed," he murmured to his partner before shifting his shoulder so that the Digimon in question would go further into the air. A beeping was heard from his hip and the ball of flame was encased in a bright glow.

 _DIGIVOLUTION._

" _DemiMeramon digivolve to...Candlemon!_ "

A candlestick about two feet tall appeared, the flame that lit the wick resembling a shrunken DemiMeramon while the face of said Digimon appeared on wax of the candle. Two melted arms protruded from the wax and the Rookie carefully took the cat-like ball of fuzz from the girl.

"C'mon Nyaromon," Candlemon whispered with a slightly more mature voice, "Let's get you back in bed."

"Mito-chan?" the in-training Digimon asked through a yawn.

"Bro's got her," the older Digimon confirmed as he levitated through the hall back towards the youngest Uzumaki's room.

Said girl had just been picked up by her elder brother, who shifted her so that he could carry her on his hip. Like her brother and mother before her, Mito was small for her age; a growth spurt being assured later on in life, so carrying her was no problem for the teen.

"You going out, Onii-chan?" Mito asked softly. Naruto nodded, a soft smile still on his face.

"Yep, me and Candlemon are gonna go check the area out. We'll be back before Kaachan wakes up, so let's keep it a secret, okay?"

"Hai."

No more was said as Naruto carried the girl to her room, putting her in her bed where she promptly pulled Nyaromon into a cuddle, the In-Training Digimon wrapping a tail around her left arm in reassurance that she was there. The two fell back to sleep immediately, making Naruto and Candlemon slip out of the room as quietly as possible.

As soon as Naruto softly clicked the door shut, he looked to his partner, "You're so lucky Kaachan is a heavy sleeper."

"I am?" Candlemon replied in confusion. The blonde nodded.

"Mito-chan woke up from our breakfast most likely," Naruto stated with a sigh as they left the apartment and made their way to the elevator, "I don't need to tell you how Kaachan would've reacted."

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, Naruto briefly thought about his family. Three years ago, Naruto's father, Minato, was killed in a car accident on his way home from work. The death shook his mother, Kushina, and scarred Naruto. Fortunately, Mito was far too young to properly remember that day. Naruto's relationship with his father was great, they did everything a father and son would do, but after his death, Naruto became reclusive. He didn't do much aside from eat, sleep and go to school.

However, it was when the television series _Digimon_ and the card game that accompanied it came out that Naruto started to recover. He started to open up whenever he would play the card game, and soon it evolved from a coping mechanism to a hobby. Kushina, ecstatic to see her son come out of his shell, supported his new hobby however she could, even participating in watching the show with her children. Soon enough, _Digimon_ became a family affair, a way to bond.

It was only three months ago that the Uzumaki family was visited by the Digimon stork and granted two eggs when their television started to go on the fritz. One was a light orange with light fire markings at the base, while the other was white with purple stripes. At the same time, Naruto's card scanner had changed into a Digivice and Mito's toy D-3 shifted into a model similar to her brother's. Shortly afterwards the eggs hatched to reveal a Mokumon and YukimiBotamon. The Uzumaki females immediately glomped the infant Digimon and Naruto merely gave them both an affectionate pat. As a week passed, the Uzumaki noticed that the baby Digimon had chosen their respective partner: Mokumon followed Naruto almost everywhere, and YukimiBotamon had practically attached itself to Mito.

"...ruto? NARUTO!" Candlemon shouted, snapping the blonde from his trip down memory lane.

"Yeah Candlemon?" the blonde asked as he looked at his floating partner. Candlemon glared at him.

"We've been standing in the elevator for five minutes, would you please press the down button?" the Candle Digimon asked as he crossed his arms and arched a nonexistent brow in amusement if his smirk was anything to go by.

Grumbling about smart-assed Digimon, Naruto pressed the button and leaned against a wall when the lift started to descend. Briefly, the blonde Digimon Tamer wondered what he and his partner would encounter on their early morning adventure. He also wondered how his mother would react to his note.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina was known for many things: Her entrancing beauty; a ferocious love for her family; a loathing for perverts; and a healthy admiration for style.

But the most infamous thing about Uzumaki Kushina was her short fuse and malicious anger.

Especially when it came to her children; _especially_ when they acted like she had when she was younger.

Like her eldest did that morning when he snuck out and left her a note on the fridge.

 _I'll kill that boy!_ Kushina raged internally as she crushed the note her son left her in her grasp, _He knew that I wanted all of us to go as a group! "DemiMeramon wouldn't wait" my ass! He just wanted an excuse so I wouldn't "embarrass" him!_

"Kaasan," Mito's voice snapped her mother from her thoughts of slaughtering-er, punishing her son.

After expertly hiding her rage in a split second, Kushina faced her daughter and the green ball of fur that was her Digimon, sweetly replying, "Yes, Mito-chan?"

"We're hungry~!" whined Nyaromon, soon followed by twin sets of muted growls. Sighing, Kushina put her plans for skinning her son and his little fireball of a Digimon on the proverbial backburner while she set out to provide for her daughter and the gluttony personified that was Nyaromon.

* * *

Naruto shivered as he and DemiMeramon (who willingly de-digivolved in order to remain inconspicuous) exited the local card shop. He stopped in to purchase a few packs for himself and his sister. Hopefully he could find her the Digiegg of Light for Nyaromon for when she digivolved to Gatomon to (hypothetically) become Nefertimon. He wasn't sure if it would work, but there was always that hope.

"Have it, have it, have four of 'em, got it, hm...ain't got that one," Naruto mused aloud as he looked at a modify card, "AncientGarurumon huh? Wonder if that's a new series? The Ancients...be a nice deck, wouldn't it?"

"Ne, if you say so, Niisan," DemiMeramon hummed before grinning when Naruto flipped the next card over, "Oh hey! There's a handsome devil!"

Chuckling Naruto held the Meramon card up to eyeball it, "Yeah...still, I prefer the cartoon's depiction over this art. Still think you're going to go along this evolution chart, DemiMeramon?"

"It's possible, but I don't look forward to my Mega form," the In-Training Digimon shivered, "Boltmon...yeesh."

"I hear that," Naruto murmured to himself as he remembered the first time he saw said form on the card in his deck. Shaking the thought from his mind, he flipped through the cards once more before grinning, "Now _there_ 's a form that you should digivolve to: Wizardmon. Talk about a hero."

"If you say so, Niisan," DemiMeramon murmured, looking at the card, "But it'd be cliché, don't you think?"

"No way," Naruto argued as they approached Shinjuku Park, "Gatomon from the TV show looked up to Wizardmon like a big brother. Wouldn't it be ironic and cool if you and Nyaromon shared the same bond, in the same forms?"

"I guess..." the Data construct admitted in defeat. They walked (or floated in DemiMeramon's case) around for a bit before coming across a bench where Naruto took a seat and opened another pack.

"Got it, got it, got it, got it, got seven, got it...damn, nothing new," the blonde muttered in dismay as he reached for his final pack when a loud pinging came from his hip. Putting the card pack back in his pocket, Naruto pulled his Digivice up. Immediately, a holographic map appeared over the small screen, easily obscuring his hand.

"Hello, what's this?" Naruto asked himself, "A biomerge? Here? Heh, things are never dull...C'mon DemiMeramon! Let's go have some fun!"

The blonde hopped to his feet and began to run. DemiMeramon hovered closely over his shoulder when they came across a thick fog.

Frowning and flicking out his orange tinted sunglasses, Naruto put them on and barged through the data field. A loud roar was heard as was a female voice. Naruto kept moving through the fog, trying to get a lead on what his D-Tector was...detecting.

"Its thick enough to cut..." Naruto grumbled to himself, "I can't see a damn thing! Did I get lost?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, Niisan!"

"Oh, you shut up!"

" **Volcanic Strike**!" Naruto looked up and dropped as a large fireball flew inches over his head.

"Great, a Monochromon," Naruto grumbled as he stood and recalled a previous encounter with said Digimon in his old city, "Let's get to it...Time to digivolve, DemiMeramon!"

 _DIGIVOLUTION_

"Right, Niisan! DemiMeramon digivolve to..." The ball of fire was engulfed in light before he grew and returned to his Rookie form, "Candlemon!"

The fog cleared enough to reveal a large golden bipedal fox leaping away from the dinosaur Digimon. Nearby, Naruto noticed a girl whose fiery hair was a more orange than it was red, unlike his mother's and sister's.

"Seems like the fox is with us; Kaasan would have a field day with that...Loogie that thing, Candlemon!" Naruto instructed his Digimon while reaching in his card case for the card he wanted.

Unlike most kids, Naruto had two card decks: One for the game, and one for reality. His deck for real Digimon fights was, in a word, vandalized. He cut along the edges of his cards, varying the feel, to make it easier to find the card he wanted. His sister's battle deck would be the same way, once she finished building it.

" **Lava Loogie**!" Candlemon cried out as a large ball of fire shot from the flame on his head. The Monochromon was hit in the back of its hind right leg, which collapsed upon the explosive impact. The Fox Digimon and its tamer went wide-eyed as Naruto and Candlemon ran forward.

"Digi-Modify!" Naruto announced as he swiped a card, " _Greymon's Nova Flame_ activate!"

As Monochromon got to its feet, Candlemon took a deep breath, " **NOVA FLAME** "

White fire as hot as the sun shot from his waxy mouth in a large beam of light. The dinosaur Digimon roared in pain as it slid back, its plating acting as armor, but still hurt from the heat.

"Resilient, isn't he?" Naruto grumbled as the Digimon scraped it foot along the ground, "Crud, he's gonna charge!"

" **Diamond Storm**!" Several small projectiles impacted with the Monochromon's side. Naruto looked over and eyed the other Tamer, who was glaring holes back at him.

 _Well, I can tell this will be a brief partnership,_ the blonde thought internally before looking at the hardly phased dinosaur, _Thankfully, it can't target two of us at once!_

Naruto swiped the card in his hand, "Digi-Modify, Speed Activate!"

"Ole! Ya missed, bonehead!" Candlemon cackled out as he evaded Monochromon's second attempt at a charge. With all of the Digimon properly distracted, Naruto made his way to his fellow tamer's side to cooperate better.

"Get out of here, this is my fight!" the female tamer barked at the blonde. She then looked at her Digimon, "Renamon! I want its' data!"

The fox, Renamon, nodded briefly before her right fist glowed and she drove it into the dinosaur Digimon's side. The Monochromon roared in anger, before swinging its head and sending the Rookie flying back towards the trees. Renamon impacted with a cry of pain, allowing Monochromon to focus solely on the living candle. Roaring out, it charged like a rhino at the Digimon.

"Yes, because it's going swimmingly for you, Hime!" Naruto snapped back before looking at his partner, "Crap! Candlemon! Dodge and then Loogie 'im again!"

" **Lava Loogie**!"

Candlemon's attack struck the right eye of the Monochromon as he sped out of the way. The Dinosaur roared in pain before it tumbled over itself mid-charge. The Monochromon released a groan of pain before it tried to roll over onto its feet.

The female Tamer sent a look to her slowly rising Renamon, "Get up, Renamon! Now's your chance!"

Naruto, however, had a different plan. He swept his fingers across his deck, grinning as they brushed over the proper card.

"Candlemon!" He called to his partner, "Let's send him packing! Digi-Modify, MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny!"

A golden band appeared around Candlemon's right wrist and a fuchsia blade extended from it. A grin crossed the Digimon's face as he slowly rotated his arm, the blade leaving a cut in the space before him, before Candlemon cried out, " **Gate of Destiny!** "

"WHAT?" the girl tamer cried out while the Gate opened and began to drag the downed Monochromon towards it. The Champion-level dinosaur couldn't begin to fight against the (albeit weakened) Ultimate-Level attack, and was thus swallowed whole before the Gate spun on itself and vanished.

"All right!" Naruto cried out with a pumped fist. The Digi-Modifications on Candlemon wore off, allowing the Digimon to float to his partner's side. They high-fived with a cheer, but their celebration was cut short when Naruto was forcibly turned around by the fuming redheaded girl.

"What did you just do?" the girl demanded, her hand wrapped on his jacket's collar.

"Uh, I just won, or were you watching another battle?" Naruto quipped with a grin. Candlemon scoffed.

"Oh, sure. _You_ won all on your own. Way to go, Bro. Whoo," the sarcastic cheers made Naruto's brow twitch.

"Ok, so you did some of the work, but let's face it, you'd have been wax paste if I couldn't amp your speed," Naruto pointed out as he turned, breaking free of the girl's grip, to face his Digimon.

"Phht. He was a newbie. No real Monochromon tumbles over itself, even if attacked," Candlemon shot back, "I could've handled him just fine."

"Right, but what about-Ow!" Naruto cried out as he rubbed the spot where he was kicked in the shin, "Those shoes are steel tipped!"

"I have questions, Blondie, and only you have answers!" The girl snapped with a finger in his face, "First off, why'd you get in my way? Second, where'd that Digimon go? And finally, just who are you!?"

"First off, I wasn't in your way, I was in fact at your side," Naruto replied with a grin, "And next, I sent Monochromon back to the Digital World via loophole with a trading card. He gets to enjoy his new evolution while our world stays safe. Pretty smart, eh?"

"You numbskull! That was my data! How else am I going to get Renamon to digivolve?" the redhead asked with a growl as she glared at the boy. Naruto shrugged.

"Dunno. Me n' Candlemon are still trying to work out Digivolution ourselves. Wanna compare notes?" He asked with a kind smile.

"I don't need you or your walking earwax's help, Blondie!" the girl snapped.

"Oi, I have a name, _Hime_ ," Naruto growled back as their foreheads pushed against each other, "You're looking at the Card Shark of Digimon! District Card Champ off the South West Coast! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ha! I remember you, you quit during the Royale Card Championship Semi-Finals. I'm the Digimon Queen; Nonaka Rika," Rika introduced herself with a smug tone in her voice, "I'll soon be known as the best Tamer, too."

 _Oh yeah...The Royale...I had to quit because Mito-chan had a bad reaction to the food and went to the ER,_ Naruto thought to himself before he caught up on what the girl said, "Best Tamer? What out of the _two_ of us?"

"Tch, seems like you're missing the big picture," Rika scoffed as she turned to walk away, "Next time, just stay out of my way. C'mon, Renamon."

The bipedal fox silently nodded and vanished from sight just as the girl walked away. Naruto scratched his head and looked at his partner, "What's her deal?"

"Probably got a good life, but a crappy family, or something," Candlemon said with a shrug. Naruto sighed.

"You watch too much TV," the Tamer said as he put his hand to his forehead and rubbed it, "We should probably head home. Kaasan's already mad enough, let's not dig our graves too deep."

"You need to watch more TV!" Candlemon whined as he de-Digivolved back into DemiMeramon, "Niisan, I want some popcorn!"

"Yeah, yeah...c'mon, lets get home before Kaasan-"

 _"UZUMAKI NARUTO! YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME THIS INSTANT YOUNG MAN!"_

"Get's _really_ mad...Oh man..."

* * *

 **Bonesboy15: Yeah, so, Eng is on a Digimon kick thanks to the most recent game that's come out. He wanted to revive the fic, and I have no qualms with that. Hope you all enjoy as we bring this story back to life!**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Meet the Gogglehead

**Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

 **The Mystic Digimon Tamer**

 **II: Meet the Goggle-Head**

* * *

"I can't believe you would leave so early! So recklessly, and with only a note explaining what you were doing?! You're smarter than that, Naruto!" Kushina scolded her son, who sat in the recliner in the living room. Nyaromon and Mito sat on the couch next to the 'older' tamer and Digimon duo.

Naruto flinched and hung his head as the redheaded woman chewed him out profusely. DemiMeramon dropped down to hide behind his tamer's shoulder.

"B-But there was a biomerge! We had to take care of it, Mom." Naruto protested. "It's our job as Tamers-!"

"That's no excuse! ...Sort of." Kushina knitted her brow in thought.

"Plus, there was this really rude girl there, so bro had to show her up!" Demimeramon added with a nod.

"Demimeramon, shut it!" Naruto hissed as he clapped a hand over the fireball Digimon's mouth. He looked at his mother, whose eyes had been overshadowed by her hair. His eyes widened in alarm when his mother's hair separated into nine tail-like strands.

"A...g- _girl_?" Kushina asked, her teeth pressed together and grinding.

"Just some nobody who I'll probably never see again!" Naruto quickly threw in.

"...But Bro, wasn't she a tamer, too?" Demimeramon asked when he slipped out of his tamer's grip.

"Demimeramon, you're my friend right? My partner? My buddy?" The little in-training Digimon looked confused.

"Of course I am, Bro!"

"Then start acting like it and shut up!" Naruto hissed. He yelped when his mother's hands landed on his shoulders.

"What does she look like?" Kushina asked lowly.

"Well, she had red hair pulled up into a ponytail-" The In-Training fireball began, which earned him a look of horror from the blond boy.

"Demimeramon!"

Kushina looked at Minato's memorial picture, which was framed and set off to the side of the room, before she shook her fist at it. "Damn you for passing your fetish onto your son, Minato!"

"Nyaromon, what's a fetish?" Mito asked the In-Training digimon on her lap.

"I dunno. Ooh, maybe it's some kind of snack!" The small ball of fur purred thoughtfully.

"Mom!" Naruto finally spluttered out as he clapped his hands over his sister's ears. "Seriously!?"

"You're just my little boy!" Kushina protested as she pulled the older of her two children into a hug. "You're too young to like girls!"

"Mom...I'm twelve." Naruto reminded her, his voice muffled due to her hug.

"...Well, I forbid it!" Kushina pushed him back and gave him a stern look. "Now, we, as a _family_ , are going to do some early morning shopping and then you two are going to your new schools. Understood?"

Mito raised her hand.

"Yes, Mito?" Kushina asked, her lips quirked up into a smile. The little redhead hugged Nyaromon gently.

"Can I bring Nyaromon?" She asked.

Kushina sighed. "No, sweetie."

"But...but can't I pretend she's a 'plushie'?" Mito asked as she gave the In-Training Digimon a light squeeze, which made Nyaromon let out a meow.

"That only works in anime, Mito." Naruto snorted in amusement. He poked Demimeramon in the side. "Besides, the most I can pretend he is is an action figure or model...or a fire waiting to start."

"That was one time, Bro!"

"Nyaromon and Demimeramon have to stay in the house, Mito." Kushina told her now sullen daughter.

"Aw, okay…"

"Now, I heard there's a nice little bakery down the road. And I want some fresh Italian bread for tonight. I'm making Lasagna!"

"You know, all we eat is foreign food." Naruto looked at his mom curiously, and she gave him a confused look. "Not that I'm complaining. Just something I've noticed. The only thing we ever eat that's from Japan is ramen, which I'm perfectly okay with."

"Ramen!" Mito and the In-Training Digimon cheered.

"That's because Ramen is the food of the gods and the Digigods." Kushina crossed her arms, nodding sagely.

"...Mom, that doesn't answer my question-"

"Okay, shoes on, kids! Shopping time." Kushina cut him off and she went to fetch her purse.

Naruto looked at his Digimon. "...Remind me to bring that up again later."

"Ramen?"

"...You weren't listening, were you?"

"Was I supposed to be?" Demimeramon asked. Naruto pinched his nose and groaned.

"...Demimeramon, just watch the house." He pointed a finger into the Digimon's face, a stern narrow in his eyes. "And _no_ fires!"

"It was one time, Bro!"

* * *

"Can I get a cinnamon bun?" Mito asked as she held her mother's hand.

"I don't think your teachers would like you hyped up on frosting first thing in the morning." Mito pouted, but beamed when Kushina continued, "At least on your first day. Tomorrow for sure."

"Yes," Mito said under her breath as she pumped her free hand.

Naruto shook his head and kept his hands in his jacket pockets. "I'll just take a melonpan."

"Well, okay, but don't make a habit of it." Kushina told him sternly, "I'm watching your diet."

"What are you, my nutritionist?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yes. It falls under the category of 'Motherhood'." Kushina huffed as they arrived at their destination. A small shop with the window open had a sign that read 'MATSUKI BAKERY' above the door. Mito sniffed the air and sighed.

"That smells yummy," she said. Her mother smiled at her.

"I completely agree, Mito," Kushina said as she raised a finger informatically. "Nothing's as good as the stuff that's fresh out of the oven!"

"Kind of a time crunch, Mom," Naruto said as he looked at his orange cell phone. "I got half an hour before school and there's still the processing of my papers."

"Naruto, I sent them over yesterday." Kushina waved off his worry. "Now let's shop."

"You sent one of your interns to do it again, didn't you?" Naruto asked dryly. It was a natural thing for Kushina to send the interns she'd taken on at the start of a year on tasks that had nothing to do with their job requirements.

"I have minions for a reason, sweetie."

"...I don't think Hikari-chan likes being called a minion, Mom."

"And I don't think you're old enough to call my minion '-chan', Naruto." Kushina retorted as she entered the bakery with her family in tow. "You're twelve, not twenty-one."

"She doesn't look twenty-one." Naruto muttered with a small blush. He honestly thought that the intern looked sixteen.

"Hello, welcome to the Matsuki Bakery." A dark haired man in white chef clothes greeted the family of three. "Is there anything we can get for you today?"

Kushina smiled at him. "Yes, I would like two loaves of Italian bread, a sesame flagel, and an order of melonpan."

"Coming right up!"

"Takato! You're going to be late!" A woman's voice called from behind the kitchen. There was a thud above them and Naruto looked up. A golden brow arched up in wonder.

 _They live where they work? ...That's got to save a_ ton _on terminal fares. And free fresh food,_ he thought with a small dopey smile. If there was one thing Naruto enjoyed, it was free things. Especially if they were free of the edible variety. A firm, quick swat upside the head made him snap out of his daydream and cradle the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Mouth closed." Kushina hissed. "Stop drooling."

"Niichan was drooling? Eww…"

"Nii Chan-Er, I was _not_ drooling!"

"You were close to it. Here, fill your stomach up," Kushina said as she handed him his order. Naruto continued to rub the back of his head and took the bread with a small utter of gratitude. The redheaded woman then handed her daughter her breakfast, which was dug into mercilessly. "Yesh, you act like I don't feed."

"Wow, she looks just like you," the woman's voice from before said. Naruto glanced up to see a rather pretty woman dressed in the same clothes as the baker smiling at his sister, who ducked behind his mother shyly upon being pointed out.

"Why thank you!" Kushina beamed at the compliment and looked at her shy daughter. "She's just as cute as a button, isn't she?"

"I thought you called her the bee's knees?" Naruto mumbled around his breakfast.

"...Was that an age joke I heard?" Kushina asked sharply.

"Shutting up!" Naruto ducked his head down and looked away.

Kushina smiled brightly. "Ah, they learn so quickly."

"I envy you on that front." The woman sighed. She put a hand on her chest. "Where are my manners? I'm Matsuki Yoshie, you've met my husband Takehiro."

The man in question looked up from the roll he was working on and waved a flour covered hand.

"Indeed. Uzumaki Kushina. Pleased to meet you." Kushina offered her hand and Yoshie shook it.

"Uzumaki? Are you the new family that moved in down the road?"

"That would be us!" The redhead woman nodded.

"In that case, thanks for choosing Matsuki Bakery as your first breakfast in town! Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Oh, thank you!"

Thunderous footfalls could be heard as a boy around Naruto's age with shaggy brown hair, bright yellow goggles on his head, khaki pants and a blue short-sleeve hoodie rushed down the stairs.

"I'm here, let me just grab some food for the road." The brunette breathed in and out as he fixed his goggles that had become jarred from his rush.

"Oh, is that your son?" Kushina asked. She got a chuckle and a nod from the baker. "What school does he go to?"

"The middle school down a few blocks." Yoshie answered.

"Really?" Kushina sent a smug look to her son. As if to rub in the fact he wouldn't be late. She looked back at the baker with a smile. "My son's transferring today. You think he can show Naruto there? The boy needs a guide to everything sometimes, I swear."

"Mom!" The blond boy hissed, embarrassed and annoyed. He had an awesome sense of direction! ...It just took him places he didn't need to be sometimes.

"Takato," the boy looked up at his mother's voice. "Take your new neighbor to school with you, please."

"Uh, sure Mom."

"Thanks so much, I have to get this one to her elementary school." Kushina said gratefully while she looked at Mito. The young redhead was lost in her own little world, subtly sneaking a few portions of her meal to her pocket for the Digimon back home.

"No trouble at all," Yoshie said with a wave of her hand. "It's only the right thing to do."

"In that case, you just earned yourself a regular." Kushina laughed and looked at her son. "Naruto, be on your best behavior. And home by five-thirty, dinner's at six."

"Got it." Naruto called over his shoulder as he left the bakery. He flashed Takato a smile. "Thanks man, I owe you one."

"No problem." Takato shrugged and smiled back. "Moms, am I right?"

"Big time."

* * *

While the two boys made their way to school, Naruto looked through his Digimon deck at the stoplights, muttering ideas to himself.

Upon seeing the cards in the blond's hands, Takato couldn't help but ask, "So you're into Digimon, too?"

"Absolutely," Naruto said with a little laugh. "I sort of have to be."

"Huh?"

"Just thinking about a friend and an inside joke...Never mind. But, yeah, I'm pretty decent." The blond told him.

"Huh, lucky." Takato sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My friend Kazu wipes the floor with me all the time."

The blond raised a brow, "What kind of deck do you use?"

"Uh…" Takato scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Are there specific kinds?"

"...Wow, really?"

"What? It's just a game, right? ...But, if I can win for once…"

"I'll give it a look at lunch, how's that sound?" Naruto offered.

"Sounds fair."

"And you owe me a drink."

"Su-" Takato faltered in his steps before he looked at the blond in surprise. "W-What?"

"Hey, a good deck design isn't cheap." Naruto smiled with amusement. "And I get thirsty. So, it's a win-win really."

Takato paused and thought it over. When it came to weighing his options, it really was a no brainer. Spend a little extra on a second drink and see Kazu's face of despair from defeat for the first time in a long time or, Takato could lose again. Yeah, he had the budget for that.

"Deal."

Naruto held out his hand, Takato took it and the two had a firm shake.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

At his wide smile, the bakery boy's smile shrank slightly and became more nervous. Why did it just feel like he made a deal with a devil?

* * *

Naruto hummed as he stood outside his assigned classroom. The paperwork was real fast thanks to Hikari-chan, so all he had to do was sign a few things himself, and boom he was enrolled. He looked up from his thoughts when he heard the teacher call for him, and so, after he put a smile on his face, the blond entered the classroom. He walked over to the chalkboard, wrote his name out and then turned to his new classmates and bowed forward at the waist.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto," he said once he righted himself. His hands interlocked behind his head and a carefree grin spread across his face. "Nice to meet you all."

Naruto saw Takato seated in the back and gave the boy a small wave. The blond nearly laughed when he got a meek wave in return. Ah, to cause embarrassment and confusion, what fun.

The teacher, Ms. Asaji, yammered on in the new student's stead. Since she sounded about as interested as he was, Naruto tuned her out a little, until she asked him if he had another to say.

"Nothing much," Naruto shrugged. "Just hope to have some fun and make a few friends."

"That's nice. Does anyone have any questions for Uzumaki-kun?"

A hand shot up into the air from the back. The hand belonged to a boy with spiky brown hair and a black shirt that had a gold cross on it. Naruto nodded at him.

"Are you the same Uzumaki Naruto from the Digimon Royale?" the boy asked. "The one who dropped out during the semifinals?"

Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance and he crossed his arms. "My sister had to be rushed to the E.R. from food poisoning. That's why I dropped out, not whatever rumor is floating around."

"O-Okay," the boy said as one of the girls seated next to him snorted.

"Way to welcome the new boy, Kazu."

"Hey! Back off Risa!" The boy, Kazu, snapped with an annoyed look. "It was an honest question."

"So, can I sit down now? Or are there any more questions?" Naruto asked, his hands in his pockets.

Another girl raised her hand and giggled when Naruto nodded at her. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Detention." Ms. Asaji nonchalantly tossed out with a tired look in her eye. The girl whined and the teacher raised a brow and smirked. "I'm sorry, but if you wanted to pursue romance, I suggest you wait until High School."

"She's just saying that because she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Who said that?!" Ms. Asaji demanded, her gaze now hard. None of the students made to speak.

"I think I'll sit over there." Naruto pointed to one of the seats near the door.

Ms. Asaji, her eyes still narrowed in a glare aimed at her students, just nodded. "Fine, let's start class."

* * *

As soon as the the bell for lunch rang, Naruto was out the door and halfway down the stairs. Two things got him going like he was a speed demon and two things only: food and Digimon. And right now, he was on his way to deal with both. By the time he was joined by Takato, Naruto had already gotten in line twice.

"So, Takato, about my pric-I mean drink."

"Yeah, yeah," Takato said with a smile. They sat down at a table outside and chatted calmly until he was kicked in the shin by one of the two newcomers. "Ow!"

"Takato, why don't you introduce us to Uzumaki." The abuser, Kazu, hissed with a glare aimed at the goggled boy.

"Please do." Another boy with glasses, Kenta was his name, implored.

"Uh, he moved to our street just the other day," Takato said lamely.

"Remind me to buy more bread," Kazu said lowly to Kenta, who nodded in agreement.

Naruto ignored his apparent fans in favor of looking at his new friend. "So, Takato, let me check out your deck and you go get me an iced tea."

"Alright, give me a second. I'd like to eat something first."

"So picky," Naruto said with a chuckle as he brought the rice ball up to his mouth.

Once he'd gotten some food in his stomach, Takato ran off to a weird dinosaur-designed part of the playground. A few minutes later and the gogglehead returned with a box in hand. Takato handed Naruto his deck, and as he finished off his meal, the blond checked each card in the deck that was banded off and separated from the loose cards. With each card that was placed at the back of the deck, Naruto's face twisted into a grimace.

"Dude, who built this deck, a toddler? It's all monsters."

"Yeah…" Takato arched a brow and swallowed the bread in his mouth. "So?"

"It's no wonder you keep getting trashed by your friends," Naruto said with a snort as he continued to flip through the deck. "You have no support cards. At all. You're going to get trashed ninety nine percent of the time."

"Not that I mind," Kazu said innocently, getting a dirty look from his goggle wearing friend. He paused when he realized what was happening in front of him. "Wait, you're helping him _make_ a deck?"

"Yep, all for a drink."

"...Dude, please!" Kazu whipped out his deck and shoved it towards Naruto. "Can you look at mine?!"

"Mine, too!" Kenta added pleadingly as he did the same.

"...Nope," Naruto said as he laid out the Champions in Takato's deck. He frowned at the plain cookie fillers like Greymon, Garurumon and Kabuterimon. It was like a plain starter deck just with booster packs tossed in. Without support cards. Well, there were some, but mostly attack support. Nothing that implied a strategy possibly existed. Now, Naruto liked a bit of exotic taste in his decks, so seeing this plain cookie set-up made him frown.

"Okay, when school's out, you're going to show me all your cards and I'll fix this. But for now." He looked through his deck and pulled out a few cards. He placed them into Takato's and handed it to the boy. "Try this out." Naruto grinned at Kazu. "I'm sure your friend will be more than ready to battle with you."

Kazu broke out into a small sweat, "Uh…"

Takato felt a smile cross to his face. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

* * *

Takato felt like he was on cloud nine as he walked home with Naruto, who was looking through his own deck again.

"Don't get a big head, Takato. You said you didn't even have those cards so your not going to win that way unless you get them. Which, by the way, cost me a pretty penny." Naruto pointed out as he shuffled

"I know, but still! Did you see the look on Kazu's face?" The goggle head beamed.

"I had to point out a few things to you in the match."

"Hey, a win's a win and I'll take it as such,"

Naruto shook his head and slid his deck back into his pack. "Let's just hope you got better stuff to work with at your place."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out, Mr. Card Shark." Takato grinned. "And I'll be sure to give you some of the leftovers we have."

"...Darn it, I can't say no to free food." The blond mumbled. They finally made it to the Masturi Bakery and entered the building.

"I'm home, Mom!" Takato called as they walked in through the back way.

"Hello." Naruto waved when Yoshie poked her head into the stairway entry.

"Oh, welcome back Takato. And Naruto! Nice to have you over, I'm happy you two are friends already."

"Thanks Mrs. Matsuri." Naruto smiled gratefully as he slipped his shoes off.

"We're going to hang out in my room, so if you need me now…" Takato trailed off, praying that she didn't need him.

At the pleading look on her son's face, Yoshie waved him off. "Go have fun. I'll let you off this time."

"You rock, Mom!" Takato cheered.

"You bet I do!" She hollered at her son as he and Naruto went upstairs. She shook her head and went back into the bakery. "Well, I just hope that boy rubs off on our son."

"What's that, hon?"

"Nothing, dear."

* * *

Takato's room was small and messy, as you'd expect of a boy his age. The boy sat at his desk, pulling out a shoebox while Naruto sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, these are all the cards I got," The brown haired boy said as he handed the shoebox over to Naruto. "Hope you find something useful."

"Every card has a use, you just got to think of the right way." Naruto told him sagely as he began to look through the stack of cards.

Takato nodded in understanding and began to draw at his desk.

"So, what was all that stuff about you and the Royale that Kazu was yammering about?"

"Hm?" Naruto said as he looked up, before his face soured. "Oh, yeah, like I said, I was so going to win that, but Mito had a bad reaction to some food."

"That stinks, who were you going to play?" Takato asked while he worked on his current picture.

"Some Ryo kid...I dunno, he thought he was hot stuff." Naruto shrugged. He paused and looked up. "Then again, I think similarly. We big time players have a bit of an ego. Like that Rika chick, geez! Total jerk."

"Rika?"

"Meh, someone you don't have to worry about. She's just the bane of my life right now."

"...Ex-girlfriend?" Naruto looked up and gave Takato a dry glare. The gogglehead laughed nervously. "What? You make it sound like it is."

"If I ever decide to date her, I need you to put one between my eyes."

"...One what?"

"...Never mind…" Naruto mumbled as he went back to the cards. He continued to flip through the cards while Takato fell back into his artwork. The blond out the ones he felt would be useful in the long run and setting aside doubles of unnecessary cards better off used in trades or to sell to a card shop. The latter was much larger than the former.

That is, until Naruto came across a card he'd not seen for quite some time. His eyes went wide and he almost gasped. A vibrant blue card with a little yellow creature on the center sat in his hands. The last time Naruto saw this card was the night before he and Mito were given their digi-eggs and digivices.

 _The Blue Card... Wow!_ Naruto felt the smile coming across his face as he glanced at Takato, who was still off in his own little world. _Looks like me, Mito and Rika aren't the only Tamers around Shinjuku anymore._

Naruto carefully set the card down atop the pile where hopefully Takato would see it and then set the box of cards down.

"Hey, it's getting late, I gotta head home." Naruto grabbed his bag and left with a quick goodbye to the boy and his parents, leaving a bewildered goggle-wearing boy to sit at his desk.

"...Wait, it's not even four yet…" Takato mumbled. He looked up in thought, wondering why the new kid would want to leave so early, and then shrugged it off in order to go back to his artwork. The Blue Card lay on his comforter, not to be disturbed for quite some time.

Not until that night, when a disturbance would wake a few select children, and only one of them would be expecting it.

* * *

 **E4E: Ah, my Digimon hype is so real! And Takato has an actual deck now, isn't that great for Joey-I mean Takato!**

 **BB15: Nyeh? A real deck, nyeh? ...Should we expect some Shinjuku Rage?**

 **E4E: More like Bakery Rage!**

 **BB15: Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh...Bakery Rage! And next, not only do we get Guilmon...But we get, the one, the only, the Momentai-y, ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your favorite and ours…**

 **Kross Kings: TERRIERMON!**

 **E4E: He was my Starter in Cyber Sleuth ;)**

 **BB15: He's my boy and forever made Tamers the most entertaining series for me. Now, y'all know we want ya to do!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Momentai-Tanic Meltdown

**Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

 **The Mystic Digimon Tamer**

 **III: Momentai-tanic Meltdown**

* * *

It had been a few days since Naruto first met Takato at his parents' bakery. For the most part, classes were dull, and the only real fun came with the free hour or during lunch. He whomped Takato, Kenta and Kazu constantly whenever they wanted to play cards, and helped them get better...for a price.

Naruto had yet to pay for his own lunch. His mother would be so proud, if she wasn't so obsessed with his future academics. Academics, _ha_! Naruto was going to go pro in Digimon.

Though something strange was going on. Naruto could feel it in his bones. It may have come from watching Takato act like he was doing the Pee-Pee dance all day in class. Still, the blond could feel a change in the Digi-Force.

Naruto's suspicions were pretty much confirmed when the Principal screamed out about some sort of dinosaur trying to eat him and then Takato faking a stomach ache. One thing Naruto learned real fast about his homeroom teacher had an issue with the students she was supposed to be teaching. He believed she went into the wrong career if she wasn't a fan of teenagers. So, it wasn't a surprise when Ms. Asaji let Takato skip out.

Naruto deadpanned at the woman when she let out a relieved murmur of, "one less nuisance to worry about."

Yep. Wrong career.

 _Still, what are you hiding Takato?_ Naruto wondered. He glanced out the window at his friend, who was trying to shuffle a large box off of the school property. The whiskered blond rubbed his eyes with his hands tiredly. Looks like he'd have to offer his assistance to the lovable goof.

* * *

"So, a stomach ache, huh?"

Takato nearly jumped and despite whatever Naruto said, he did not scream like a little girl. The blond boy was a filthy liar.

"Wha-how did you follow me?!" Takato asked. Naruto blinked dully and then gestured at the boy.

"You wear a bright blue sweater and yellow goggles," he said. "You might as well be wearing a sign that reads 'Here I am!' in bright orange."

"You really one that should talk about wearing bright orange, Bro?" Demimeramon asked as he floated beside the blond's head. Naruto looked down at his orange shirt that rested under his jacket and stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Shut up, Demimeramon."

Takato stared at the little fireball in shock before he pointed at it in shock.

"You have a Digimon, too!?" he asked. Naruto looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Yeah-Wait, you've been failing to hide a Digimon?" he asked. Takato flushed and crossed his arms.

"I-I'm not failing at hiding Guilmon!"

"The heck's a Ghe-oh-mon?" Naruto and Demimeramon asked at the same time. It was at that point that a red dinosaur with black markings and small bat-wing 'ears' trotted out from the abandoned shed. It saw Takato and smiled, but then noticed the other two, particularly the In-Training Digimon.

"More Takatomon and Guilmon?"

"...Okay, that's...New." Naruto blinked and then shook his head. He pulled out his D-Ark and held it at Guilmon. It beeped several times before the screen popped up. "Guilmon, Rookie Level Virus...Uh...Takato?"

"Yeah?" Takato asked while he watched Demimeramon float over to rest on Guilmon's nose. He bit down on his cheek to withhold the laugh that threatened to come out when Guilmon flipped forward in an attempt to catch the fire ball digimon.

"Why doesn't your digimon have any information? ...At all?" Naruto asked flatly.

"Oh, that's because I made him!" Takato declared proudly.

"I'm sorry, you did what now?" Naruto blinked owlishly

"I, uh, I made him?" Takato repeated, less certainty in his tone. A second later he was holding his throbbing head where Naruto bonked him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You can't just go creating life like that!" Naruto hissed. He gestured at the red dinosaur. "Look at him, he's a virus-type and for all we know he's haxors level of OP! He could go rogue at any second and start blasting up the place!"

"No, he's not! He's balanced!" Takato looked over at the two digimon and laughed weakly when Guilmon tripped over himself again. "Er, sort of."

"Sure, like every other self-insert Digimon out on the net." Naruto snorted as he crossed his arms.

"He's not the brightest bulb either!" Demimeramon laughed out from where he danced around a dizzy Guilmon's head.

"Well, of course not!" Takato looked defensive. "He's just a baby."

"If he was a baby, he'd be an In-Training level Digimon, not a Rookie!" Naruto refuted. He then gestured wildly. "Or, even better, he'd be a freaking Baby Digimon! How did you even find him? In an egg? In a bio-merge?"

"A bio-what?"

"Takato, how long have you had Guilmon?"

"Uh...Three days?" Takato guessed. He muttered under his breath for a moment before he nodded at his own math. "Yeah, three days."

"...I'm leaving." Naruto said after a long moment of silence. He held a finger up. "Only because I will do even _more_ physical harm to you if I stay around you any longer. Your stupid-ness might be infectious."

"...Ne, Bro, you just used the word stupid-ness," Demimeramon said with a snicker. Naruto glowered at him.

"You're not helping my case." Naruto looked from his snickering In-Training digimon and then at Takato, who had a deep frown on his face. The blond sighed, he hated being too nice for his own good sometimes. "Look, just...Just let me wrap my head around his existence and I'll come back tomorrow. My sister's got this thing at the park so I can hang out here tomorrow and we can figure out what... _Guilmon_ is."

"You'll help?" Takato asked, his hopes rising.

"Yeah, yeah...But you gotta bring food. A lot of it," Naruto said firmly. Guilmon popped his head up excitedly.

"Bread?! I like bread!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever," Naruto said tiredly as he rubbed his face and walked away. He raised a hand over his shoulder while Demimeramon turned and floated backwards. "Later, goggle-geek!"

"Thanks Naru _-Hey_!"

* * *

"Hm, hm, hm." Mito hummed to herself as she patted down the sand to her sand castle. She and her class had taken a trip to a local park across the street from her Elementary school. Her niichan was also here, but he said she had to keep that a secret.

A beeping noise came from her backpack and Nyaromon stuck her head out. "Pst! Mito!"

Worried, Mito went to her bag. "Nyaromon, shh. What if we get caught? Mom will ground the both of us."

"Sorry! Your D-Ark is going off!" The In-Training Digimon stuck her head back in and present the yellow and purple D-Ark in her mouth. "Shee?"

Mito took it, ignoring the slobber. She pressed a button and a digital pointed compass appeared and pointed out of the park.

"Mm." The little redhead frowned. "I think we should stay out of it, Nii-chan said we shouldn't try anything until you're a Rookie."

"We can still check!"

Mito pondered on this, that was true. She'd never seen a Bio-Merge before, so maybe it was best if she knew what to avoid.

"Alright, let's go." Mito looked at her teachers and whispered to her partner. "But we gotta be super sneaky."

"Like in those ninja movies?"

" _Espessally_ like ninjas."

0 Line Break 0

Seeing the digital fog, Mito narrowed her eyes and pulled out her eyewear of choice. Her Neko Neko-chan sunglasses (Which only cost fifteen cereal box tops). The pink kitty themed glasses shielded her eyes as she walked through the Bio-Field and held Nyaromon on her shoulder. In the girl's hands were the D-Ark and a few Digimon trading cards.

"The signal is coming from the left." Mito said, looking at the D-Ark.

A crash from right from that direction.

"Mito, I think the Digimon is on our left."

"...Thank you, Nyaromon."

The two partners sneakily moved behind a newspaper dispenser and looked upon a fight between two Digimon. One was a person sized yellow fox and the other looked like that big bird that stuck its head in the ground.

Mito aimed her D-Ark at one and it listed off who was who.

"That's Renamon, a Rookie digimon. It's Di-Di-Diamond," Mito struggled through the big words. "Storm attack is pretty scary and sharp." She aimed it at the other Digimon. "That's Peckmon, a Champion Digimon. It's Spiral Claw can drill right through rock."

"That's kinda scary." Nyaromon whimpered, her tail quivering in worry.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly safe behind these newspapers." Mito assured her partner.

"Renamon! Quit playing around." A girl's voice shouted out.

Mito looked over see an older redhaired girl with a broken heart shirt and jeans.

"Hey, that looks like the girl Nii-chan was complaining about a few weeks ago." Mito whispered to Nyaromon.

"The other Tamer? We should take notes."

Mito pursed her lips. "I broke my pencil."

"Again?"

"Kaa-chan thinks I have a temper. I don't see it."

The chat was interrupted as Renamon leapt into the air and crossed her arms. " **Diamond Storm**!"

" **Thousand Beak**!" Peckmon shouted and split into five versions of itself and dodged the attack.

The clones moved in and started to peck Renamon all over the place.

"Ugh, Renamon you had a clear shot." The girl said in frustration and whipped out a card. "Digi-Modify, Speed Boost activate!"

Renamon retreated from the assault and disappeared in a burst of speed. She re-appeared and lashed out a kick to one of the clones, destroying it.

"Four more to go." Renamon commented as she lowered her leg.

Nyaromon nudged Mito. "We gotta help."

Mito frowned, looking at the cards in her hand. "We don't have much, but I think I can work something out. I knew I shoulda taken my whole deck."

"Next time! Work with what we got!"

Mito gave a firm nod. "Alright, sneak around and use Bubble Blast when I give the signal."

"And that is?"

"When I swipe this." The little redhead showed the card.

"Oooh, nice." Nyaromon smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

* * *

Rika was in a fouler mood than usual. Ever since that blond twit appeared, she felt aggravated that some rookie was walking in on what she perceived to be her turf. She'd been out hunting a lot more lately, making sure to give Renamon a run for her digi-dollars. That blond idiot and his walking stick of earwax wasn't going to take her spot as Best Tamer.

Renamon just managed to destroy another clone of the ostrich Digimon, her tamer inwardly smirking in approval. Let's see the talking candlestick do that.

"Hey birdie!" A voice cried out and Rika snapped her head in the direction.

A little girl with long, dark red hair held up a D-Ark and swiped a card through it. "Digi-Modify, Power Boost activate!"

" **Bubble Blast**!" A Nyaromon jumped out from a trash can and blasted two of the clones with the boosted bubble stream and the broke into binary. Leaving only the single Peckmon standing.

"Krah?!" The bird Digimon chirped in surprise and Rika took the advantage. She pulled out another card and swiped it through her D-Ark.

"Digi-Modify, Weregarurumon's Wolf Claw activate!"

Rena's claws lit up with red energy and she charged in with her speed boost. " **Wolf Claw**!"

She slashed with each claw, blazing red energy going through the bird Digimon who cried out in pain before turning into digi-code.

Renamon stood there and soaked in the data and relaxed. The Bio-Field began to dissipate and Rika took off her glasses.

"Not the best work, but it'll do for now, Renamon."

"Yes, Rika." Her Digimon nodded and turned to the other two in the area.

The girl and the In-Training Digimon were laughing and giggling as they nuzzled their faces together.

"Hey! Kid!"

"Hello!" The little girl returned with a megawatt smile. She was way too cheery, Rika decided. The older girl walked closer to her as he folded her sunglasses and put them away, stopping an arm's length from the younger kid.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"I was helping? Is that bad?" The girl looked confused, as if Rika said something weird.

"No, just-Where the heck did you get a Nyaromon? And a D-Ark?"

"...The digi-stork?"

The little fuzz ball in her arms giggled.

"Cute." Rika frowned as Renamon stood (hopefully) menacingly behind her. "And what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Oh, she was a little smart aleck this one.

"I'm taking a sick day." Rika deflected and looked at the Digimon in her arms. Tch, the thing probably didn't even have enough data to tickle Renamon's fancy.

"I'm Mito by the way, who are you?" She held out a small hand in greeting.

"...Rika." The older tamer sighed and shook the hand. She may be a born badass, but she was still raised with manners.

"So, what are you doing now?" Mito asked as she took her hand back.

"Hunting Digimon." Rika answered shortly.

"Cool!" Mito said with stars in her eyes. "Can I come?"

"Please?" Nyaromon pleaded with wide eyes. Mito replicated the look perfectly. Rika inwardly grimaced while her face remained impassive. That was so not fair! Rika sighed and let her hands fall into her pockets before her D-Ark began to beep and a compass popped up.

"Alright, kid, you want to see some action? Try and keep up." Rika turned and ran off, a squawk from the young girl being the only response she heard.

* * *

"So he can dig, shoot a fireball, crush cement with his claws, and eat about a full grown man's weight in bread," Naruto said dryly. Both he and Takato watched Candlemon spit **Lava Loogie** after **Lava Loogie** at a heavily panting Guilmon just moments before, the Virus-Type Digimon low on stamina and only really tried to fight when his Tamer bribed him with more bread. The mock fight still ended in Candlemon's favor, but the candlestick digimon was just as awestruck as the humans while he watched Guilmon wolf down one loaf of bread after another like they were finger-foods.

"Geez, and you thought I was a glutton," Candlemon said.

"You _are_ a glutton," Naruto said. He smirked. "For popcorn."

"Hey, I don't bother you about your Ramen, you leave my Popcorn alone." Candlemon scowled.

"Yeah, yeah." The blond waved his partner off before he looked at Takato. "So, not broken?"

"I stand by what I said."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto rolled his eyes. He heard a branch break and looked sharply over at the woods. Only, there was nothing there. He frowned. _Weird, I could've sworn I saw something yellow…_

From the other direction, the bush opened up, showing that rude redhead girl from the other day! What was her name? Riley? Ripley? Rita? Rika! That was it. Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Queen of Mean.

"Renamon, I want it's-Oh, not you again," Rika said in exasperation.

"Hey Hime, nice to see you, too," Naruto said mockingly.

"You know her?" Takato asked while he fished out his D-Ark, just in case.

"I wish I didn't." Naruto grumbled. He crossed his arms and leveled the girl with the annoyed look she sent him. "What do you want, Hime?"

"I tracked some Digimon here and look at what I found. The Hasbin Brigade."

"Aw, man," Candlemon said with a groan. He threw his arms up. "So much for a secret hideout! Way to fail, Guilmon!"

"Mm?" The dinosaur looked up in confusion, its mouth stuffed with bread. Naruto took a moment to look at Takato, who laughed sheepishly.

"Let's start with the dumb one." Rika said, looking at Guilmon.

"He's not dumb, he's a baby!" Takato exclaimed on reflex. Naruto groaned into his hand upon facepalm.

"If he were a baby, he'd be a baby-level or In-Training!" Both he and the redheaded girl refuted simultaneously. They shared a shocked look before they glared at one another. "Stop copying me!"

"...Okay, weird," Takato said while the two glared off. He moved to stand in front of Guilmon, and by extension, Candlemon. "Look, we don't want to fight! ...Hey, wait, where's your Digimon?"

"Renamon." At Rika's order, the bipedal vixen digimon appeared at her side. Takato's eyes went wide and he pointed at the two immediately.

"I know who you are! You're the girl from my dream!"

"From your what?!" Rika repeated, her eyes going wide with shock and taking a step back. Naruto looked between the two and gained a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh, so _that's_ how it is," he said. He held his hands up and backed away. "Don't let me get in between you two lovebirds."

"Takatomon isn't a bird." Guilmon mused thoughtfully. Candlemon chuckled and patted the other Rookie's head.

"It's a figure of speech buddy."

"Does that taste like bread?"

"Guilmon, pal, we gotta work on your communication skills."

Rika shook the blush away and recomposed herself. She sent the gogglehead a dark glare before glaring in a similar manner at the idiot blond. Knowing the type of person he was based on their brief interactions, she pointed at the red dinosaur.

"Renamon," Rika said with a scowl. "I want its data."

"Yes, Rika," Renamon said with a nod. The vixen rushed forward, disappearing before she could bowl over Takato and reappearing behind him. A swift kick knocked Guilmon away from his beloved bread, he landed with a roll but the virus type quickly recovered. Guilmon's hackles rose and his eyes dilated.

"Oh, no." Candlemon quickly floated out of the way, standing slightly in front of his Tamer while Naruto let his hand rest behind him. The talking candle grimaced. "He's going feral!"

" **Pyro Sphere**!" Guilmon's mouth bulged with energy before he unleashed it in a powerful blast of red light. Renamon leapt up, easily avoiding the blast, and crossed her arms in front of her.

" **Diamond Storm**!" Small particles of light appeared in front of the yellow vixen when she spread her arms. The particles hardened into diamond shapes and launched at Guilmon, who snarled as he rushed out of the way.

"Man, what's a 'Mon gotta do to get some popcorn for this show?" A tiny voice asked by Naruto's leg. The blond looked down to see a Terriermon of all things eying the fight. The Digimon looked up and waved his tiny paw at the human. "Yo!"

"Terriermon!" A boy with short black hair came from the woods, drawing the other Tamers' attentions. He was about Naruto's height, wearing brown jeans, a dark shirt and an orange vest.

Naruto liked him immediately.

"And more just keep showing up!" Rika shouted in frustration. She took a calming breath and then crossed her arms as she smirked. "Whatever, more data for us."

"Terriermon, you shouldn't run ahead like that." The boy chided as he picked the Digimon up.

"Momentai, Henry." Terriermon waved at the boy as he climbed up from the Tamer's arms to rest on his shoulder, one ear wrapped around the boy's head.

"You take it easy." The boy, Henry, frowned at his partner. He looked at the current fight and then to the other present Tamers. "Does this really seem appropriate?"

"Does it seem appropriate? No. Is it awesome, though?" Naruto asked in turn. Candlemon nodded beside him.

"Yeah, listen to your rabbit, bro," The candle said with a laidback, but creepy due to his appearance, smile.

"Now these guys are on my speed, Henry. We should go out more," The rabbit Digimon suggested.

"Terriermon, not now!" The new guy hissed. Henry looked at the tamers and then back to the fight with crossed arms. "Digimon aren't just 'battlemaniacs,' they have thoughts and feelings."

Takato looked awed at the comment, as if he'd never considered it, while Naruto tilted his head and thought it over. True, they were more than data, but Digimon came from a fighting world. Yeah, they could relax, but would all that pent up instinct do them any good?

From where she stood, Rika snorted.

"Please, they're just data. They fight and conquer. Seriously, what Doctor Feel Good show have you been watching?" she asked.

"She's got a point." Naruto bitterly agreed with the redhead. He nodded at the fight, grimacing slightly as Renamon avoided another **Pyro Sphere** , before he continued. "Digimon are designed to fight, and I agree that they've got feelings, but it's not like they all hate it. I'm not going to stop Candlemon if he wants to tussle."

"Gonna layeth the smacketh down-eth!" Candlemon declared with a raised fist. Naruto gave him a dull look.

"Mom's right," he said softly. "You are _not_ allowed to watch American Wrestling anymore."

"Aww, but bro!"

"No! The Boulder is a bad influence on you."

"Please, the Raging Typhoon is better anyway," Terriermon said with a scoff.

"...Bro, hold me back! I'mma roast that bunny!" Candlemon snarled as he hovered towards Henry. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed the candlestick by the back of his head.

"Terriermon, what have I said about antagonizing people?" Henry asked.

"Henry, until now, you're the only person I could antagonize," Terriermon said. He shrugged. "Besides! You know I have selective hearing with these ears."

"I still find that hard to believe," Henry said in deadpan. Ignoring his Tamer's dry comeback, Terriermon jumped down and stood just outside of Candlemon's reach. Then, he started to make faces at the slightly larger digimon. Naruto snorted and bit his lip to keep from laughing while his partner's flame blazed in fury.

Meanwhile, Takato was shouting at Guilmon to stop fighting. One shout of bread did manage to get his attention, but it also gave Renamon the opening she needed.

Renamon tackled Guilmon to the ground from behind, pinning him with his stomach on the ground. The virus-type thrashed and tried to bite the vixen's arm. The bipedal fox shoved his muzzle into the dirt as she repeatedly kneed the dinosaur in the side.

"That's it Renamon!" Rika cheered, holding her D-Ark in readiness. Naruto, despite his amusement at Terriermon's antics, noticed this and decided to throw Takato a bone.

"Takato! Swipe a Power Boost through your D-Ark!" He shouted. The goggled boy looked at him oddly.

"What?" Takato asked, bewildered. He was oblivious to the odd look Henry gave him and the dry one Rika sent his way.

"Oh my-Use your D-Ark, you idiot!" Naruto snapped, his cheeks flushed. That was his second best-friend. The shame.

"Huh? Use my...D-Ark?" Takato repeated as he looked at the red and white digivice in his hand.

"Swipe the card through the side of your digivice." Henry explained. He knew where Naruto was going with this, and while he disagreed with Digimon fighting, at this rate, Renamon would delete the red dinosaur. Henry didn't want that.

"Why didn't you just say that, Naruto?" Takato asked in annoyance before he began looking through his deck. Naruto slapped his face with his free hand.

"Wow, he's as green as I am!" Terriermon commented, flaunting the shade of green on his body. Candlemon snorted at him.

"Please, you're not even green. You're like a ...Bro, what's a derogatory white thing?"

"I am not helping you banter, Candlemon."

"Some Tamer you are!"

"Hey, I feed you and let you sleep in my house! What more do you want?" Naruto asked incredulously. He was unaware of the looks of shock Rika and Henry gave him. The former then scoffed and returned her attention to her digimon's coming win while Henry's gaze softened. Candlemon, however, turned his attention back to the smugly smirking rabbit.

"Let me at 'im!" he demanded, reaching for the smaller digimon to no avail.

"No, now just stay there like a good candle," Naruto said with a patronizing voice. The Digimon simmered, his lit fire growing to match the size of Naruto's head. They looked over at Takato when he shouted in excitement.

"Found it!" The goggle wearing boy held out his D-Ark and swiped the card through the side. "Digi-Modify! Power Boost activate!"

Guilmon rumbled under Renamon for a moment until his tail slapped the fox Digimon in the back of the head. The blow sent her flying a few feet forward, landing just in front of the two other Digimon and their Tamers. The dinosaur stood up, that feral look still present in his eyes as he opened his muzzle to reveal a large amount of energy within.

"...Uh, Henry?" Terriermon began hesitantly while Candlemon followed his gaze and his eyes widened.

"Bro, we gotta-!"

" **Pyro Sphere**!" Guilmon released a ball of energy twice the size of the last. It rocketed towards a still dazed Renamon, who just now seemed to realize where she was on the battlefield.

"Grr, Digi-Modify! Speed Boost activate!" Rika countered swiftly, Renamon disappeared in a burst of speed. The energy ball continued to fly forward.

"MOVE!" Candlemon abruptly turned and shoved his Tamer out of the blast zone. He landed atop Naruto, who let out a grunt as his back hit the ground.

"Henry!" Terriermon jumped in front of his Tamer and began to glow.

"Terriermon! No!" Henry cried out, panic in his eyes as the fireball smashed into the Rookie Digimon. An ethereal voice rang out as Henry's D-Ark shone.

 _DIGIVOLUTION._

As the dust began to clear, Terriermon wasn't standing there. A larger rabbit with more green on his head stood, unscratched by the attack. Baggy jeans covered him from the waist down, a belt of ammo wrapped from his left shoulder to his hip, and two gatling guns had replaced his hands.

"Whoa! He has pants now," Candlemon said in awe.

"Yeah, and guns for hands!" Naruto cried out in surprise as the now large bunny started to giggle and bounce around. All while observing his new form.

Rika looked shocked at the development. How did Dr. FeelGood's digimon digivolve?

"No, no, no!" Henry repeated frantically, "Guys, we have to move!"

"Why? Didn't you see the movie?" Naruto asked with a grin as he started to get up. "Gargomon's awesome!"

"Hey!" Candlemon complained.

"Don't worry, buddy, you're still cooler."

"No! Terriermon can't control his Champion form!" Henry explained as the guns on his Digimon's hands clicked. Gargomon took aim at some nearby trees and opened fire. The trees were no match for the trigger-happy digimon, so he quickly grew bored and leveled his gaze on the wary Renamon and the confused Guilmon.

" **Gargo Pellets**!" Gargomon cried out with a gleeful giggle. The digimon's guns began to fire on the two rookies, who quickly moved out the way.

"Uh, we got a Champion in the house?" Naruto asked as he took a few paces back.

"New born." Takato answered. He looked at his opponent. "Hey, uh, you think you could get yours to stop him?"

"I would have already if I could, you idiot!" Rika scowled as she looked at the gun happy bunny warily. She pulled out another card and swiped it through her D-Ark. "Digi-Modify! WarGreymon's Shield activate!"

Renamon had the crest-marked shield appear in front of her and used the powerful construct to defend herself.

"...Crap." Naruto felt some sweat trickle down the side of his head.

"Your mom's going to wash your mouth out _so_ bad," Candlemon said with a smirk.

" _Now_? Really, you choose to be smarmy _now_?" Naruto hissed. He grimaced when Gargomon used his **Bunny Pummel** to knock Guilmon into Takato, taking both rookies out of the fight. Henry was too busy stuck in his own little world to try and say anything.

"Rika-nee! Where'd you go?!" Naruto's heart felt like it skipped a beat as he turned to see his little sister enter the clearing. She tripped over a concealed root and rolled forward, bumping into Gargomon. The Champion rounded and stared down at Mito and Nyaromon, who flew from her Tamer's grasp and bounced back towards her. The blond's heart leapt into his throat as he failed to try and say anything, he could only reach out with terror in his eyes.

"Mito! Run!" Candlemon called out just as Gargomon lifted his gun at the child. Nyaromon jumped in front of her Tamer, who was absolutely petrified at the sight of the Champion level Digimon.

"No!" The In-Training Digimon cried out as she leapt at Gargomon. She swelled in size and shot a mighty bubble at the rabbit. Gargomon blinked and then frowned. He reared his raised hand back and swung it into the green cat-like Digimon.

" **Bunny Pummel**!" The blow knocked Nyaromon aside and left Mito defenseless. Gargomon's gun cocked, but Nyaromon recovered remarkably fast from the Champion's attack. She leapt up again.

"Mito-chan!" Nyaromon cried out. Mito's D-Ark beeped and a light shone from the screen.

 _DIGIVOLUTION._

The In-Training Digimon was engulfed in a bright white light as she digivolved into a floppy eared dog-like Digimon with a runic etched collar around her neck. The newly digivolved Salamon growled at the Champion, pawing the ground threateningly.

"Henry, you have to get in control of him," Naruto said to the boy. He didn't respond so Naruto grabbed him by the collar. "Henry! Get control of your Digimon now!"

"I...I can't," Henry said with a grimace. He looked away when Renamon was shot down by a burst of **Gargo Pellets**. "Terriermon's too wild like this, he can't be stopped. He usually has to burn it out."

Naruto pushed him away with a frustrated growl and locked eyes with his sister. His heart stopped when Mito managed to whimper out a pitiful, "Nii-chan."

Naruto held his D-Ark so tightly, before he did something completely stupid. So stupid that had she been here, his mother would've grounded him for life. His father might have even backed her up on it, were he still alive. Hell, it was so stupid, Naruto himself briefly wondered why he did it.

He charged at the large Digimon.

"Bro! No!" Candlemon rushed after him when the whiskered boy jumped on the Champion's back, dropping his D-Ark in the process, and pulled Gargomon's ears. The Champion Digimon let out a comedic yelp as Naruto began to tug at it. Gargomon backhanded Candlemon away and then tried to get the nuisance off of his back.

"Leave my sister alone!" Naruto snarled. The rotund rabbit yowled and spun away from Mito. Gargomon ran to the trees, spinning around and slamming back first into the wood. The first blow dazed Naruto. The Champion Digimon reached up and grabbed Naruto's arms. He threw the blond over to land near his sister. Naruto blinked away the stars before he moved to put himself in front of Mito and Salamon.

"Bro!" Candlemon cried out as he rushed forward, just as Gargomon lifted both of his barrels.

Naruto's D-Ark flared as a bright light emerged from its screen.

 _DIGIVOLUTION._

Naruto stared in awe at the wizard themed Digimon that stood in front of him. A zipper-lined jumpsuit covered the Champion's body, while a sun-tipped staff rested in one of his gloved hands. A ragged cape fell from the Digimon's shoulders and a hat covered the Digimon's head, leaving only his glowing green eyes visible. With a flourish of his arcanic cape, the digimon looked over his shoulder and their gazes met.

"Are you and Mito okay, Naruto?" The deeper, more collected voice of the digimon startled Naruto into coherency.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said with a nod. He let a tired grin spread across his face. " _You_ have pants now."

"It would appear so," Wizardmon said with a hint of humor. He looked back at the fidgeting rabbit and smirked. "I believe this bunny needs to learn that it's the magician that wears them."

"You have got to be kidding me." Rika was wide eyed and her fists were balled so tight that her knuckles threatened to pop through her skin. Renamon also looked surprised as she slowly rose so as not to get caught in the champion's attention.

"Alright, this just got infinitely cooler," Takato said as he held Guilmon close to him, who had long lost his feral gaze. Guilmon let out an awed croon.

"And it goes from bad to worse." Henry muttered, holding his D-Ark worriedly. Gargomon took a threatening step forward and Wizardmon pointed his sun-themed staff at the rabbit.

"Now, now...let's all calm down." Wizardmon said as he tipped his hat back. He gave Gargomon a warning look. "I'm sure we can talk this out like civilized 'Mon."

* * *

 **E4E: Boom! We are back and with even more action!**

 **BB15: Hoo-rah! Who bad! We bad! Three Digivolutions in one chap! ...Considering what comes later, not that impressive, but still, we bad!  
**

 **E4E: It's time to go Mystic! Now I know you guys are probably missing some of our other stories, but we've been...held up. Yeah. *Playing Digimon World: Next Order* Chapter one is a total bitch and a half.**

 **BB15: Yeah...Sure, held up. Let's go with that. Anywhoskies...We're back, for how long, we can't say, but y'all know what we want ya to do!**

 **Kross Kings: REVIEW!**


	4. Wisdom of Wizardmon

**Disclaimer: We don't own Digimon or Naruto. Please support the official release.**

 **The Mystic Digimon Tamer**

 **IV: Wisdom of Wizardmon**

* * *

The clearing was quiet for a moment as everyone stared at at the newly digivolved Champion.

Takato, like the current Tamer of Wizardmon, was in awe of seeing one of the his most beloved characters digivolve right in front of him. This was almost as cool as having his own digimon come to life. Almost. Definitely at the number two spot of his top five list of Coolest Things Ever, though.

Henry was devastated. While he would normally be impressed at the digivolution, possibly even in the same state of fanboy-driven awe as Takato, he knew this had only come about because of his digimon's inability to control himself. Not to mention, it had attacked a girl around Suzie's age. As an older brother himself, Henry felt nothing but shame.

Rika's teeth grit and her eyes narrowed on Wizardmon. A powerful Digimon like that came from what? An argumentative stick of wax? How was it that the blond boy's Digimon could digivolve, but Renamon couldn't? Renamon was stronger, faster, and infinitely smarter than the candlestick and his tamer combined! What was missing? Rika wasn't sure, but by the time this was all over, she was going to get answers. ...And, maybe, check on the kid. It was, kind of, her fault that the kid was here.

Naruto watched his Digimon stare down the power-mad rabbit. He felt around for his D-Ark and saw it a few feet away. He began to get up, but Wizardmon held his left hand out.

"No, Naruto-kun." The Champion barred his Tamer from moving. "You'll attract his attention, don't worry about it. We're matched right now, in raw power alone. But I have the advantage."

"How?" Naruto asked. Had he been able to look closer, he would've seen that Wizardmon had the smallest hints of a smirk on his face.

"I'm still in full control of myself," he said. "And I have my Tamer's faith in me."

"Heh...Damn right," Naruto said with a smirk. He grunted and looked down at his sister. She smiled up at him, her eyes red from crying, and in her arms was the newly digivolved Salamon.

"I'm telling," she whispered. Any tension that was still present vanished immediately. Naruto gaped.

"Mito-chan!"

"Naruto-kun, Mito-chan, now isn't the time to fight," Wizardmon said firmly. He lifted his staff and narrowed his eyes as he faced down Gargomon. "Salamon, I trust them with you."

The puppy-dog digimon gasped and then put on a determined look.

"You gonna stand there all day or we gonna dance, Magic 'Mon?" Gargomon asked. He had a grumpy look on his face and raised both his gun hands, an audible click heard by all those watching as the gatling guns reloaded.

"Hm, it would seem that negotiations are off the table." Wizardmon pulled his hat down and arcane energy began to build up at the tip of his staff.

" **Thunder Ball**!" The electrosphere shot in front of the other Champion and exploded into a vast smokescreen.

" **Gargo Pellets**!" The Digimon exclaimed as he fired into the smokescreen. The smoke dissipated and all that was left standing there was Wizardmon. The magical Digimon swung his staff again.

" **Thunder Ball**!"

Instead of hitting the ground this time, the attack hit the large bunny full on and exploded in his face.

"Gargomon!" Henry shouted in worry. The Champion Digimon coughed out some smoke. He was lightly scorched, but not too worse for the wear. There was the issue of the static that danced along his body, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Now let's go from the basics to something a little more advanced," Wizardmon said. He raised his staff to the sky and black clouds began to form above them. He brought his staff down, aimed at Gargomon. " **Electro Squall**!"

A lightning bolt streaked the sky and then shot down, whereupon it struck Gargomon.

"Gah!" The bunny Digimon cried out as he flew right into a group of trees.

"And now for the finale!" The arcane Digimon twirled his staff in both hands and dashed at the downed Digimon.

"No, stop!" Henry called out, fearing that his friend was going to be coded. He was tackled by Takato, to prevent him from getting caught up in the next attack. Wizardmon jumped up and raised his staff above his head.

"It's over, Gargomon! **Magical Game**!" The wizard landed directly in front of the rabbit, and gently bonked Gargomon on the head. "Now sleep."

"Yeah...Night, night." Gargomon yawned mightily and fell onto his back with a bang. A sleep bubble appeared at his nose and he snored loudly. Wizardmon, seemingly pleased with the outcome, glanced back at where he had digivolved and tapped the butt of his staff on the ground. In a shimmer of digital code, Naruto, Mito, and Salamon reappeared in view.

"Checkmate," Wizardmon said as a cocoon of digital code covered Gargomon and dissipated, showing a sleeping Terriermon. Henry rushed over to his partner and picked him up, fussing over the small rabbit. The Digimon shifted uneasily in his arms and a scowl spread across his face.

"No Suzie, please, not the tutu! Give the sunhat, some eyeliner, heck, I'll take lipstick! Anything but the _tutu_!"

"He may have nightmares for a bit." Wizardmon told the Tamer.

"I think he'll manage. Thank you for knocking him out." Henry mustered his gratitude as best he could, giving a deep bow to the arcane Digimon. Wizardmon returned it with a kind nod.

"You're welcome, Henry-kun," Wizardmon said. He then drove a swift elbow into Naruto's side.

"Ow! What?" The blond tamer asked sharply. Wizardmon gave him a look.

"Don't you have something to say to Henry-kun?" Wizardmon suggested. Naruto looked at him for a moment, confused. The wizard glanced momentarily at Mito, then back at his Tamer, and then the lightbulb went off.

"Oh! Right," Naruto said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his head and held his hand out. "About what happened with Gargomon, no hard feelings."

"A-Are you sure?" Henry asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean, what are you going to do? Tackle him every time he goes power mad?" Naruto asked with a snort. Henry chuckled and took the offered hand.

"No, I'm not brave enough to do that," Henry said. He took his hand back and crouched down to meet Mito's height. "And I'm very sorry to have my digimon scare you like that."

"It's okay." Mito smiled weakly as she hugged Salamon closer to her. "But I might not like bunnies for a while."

"Darn. Guess this means you don't get to practice any hat tricks," Naruto said to his digimon, who snorted in amusement. Takato, who'd walked over with Guilmon in tow, raised his hand and Wizardmon looked at him.

"Yes, Takato-kun?"

"Is it okay if I start gushing like a fanboy now?" he asked. Wizardmon took a moment to ponder the request before he nodded.

"Yes, yes you may," he said to the goggled Tamer. Takato immediately began to do so. Henry, Naruto and Mito all shared a laugh. Naruto's was interrupted swiftly when Wizardmon suddenly smacked him upside the head.

"OW!" Naruto grabbed the back of his crown. "What was _that_ for?!"

" _That_ was for being a daft fool and _rushing_ at a Champion Digimon, one who might I add was out of control," Wizardmon said sternly. He crossed his arms and gave his Tamer a pointed look. "Noble though your reasoning may have been, it was obscenely and needlessly reckless for you to run into such dangers. I have a fine mind to tell your mother about this, Naruto-kun."

The threat caused Naruto to pale and start shaking in his sneakers.

"B-But she'll kill me! _After_ grounding me!" He protested. Wizardmon tipped his hat downward.

"There could be worst ways to go, Naruto-kun," the wizard said.

"I thought I was your partner!" Naruto threw himself at the mercy of his Digimon, hugging the wizard Champion around his waist. "Have a soul, Wizardmon!"

"Eh?! G-Get off of me, Naruto-kun!" Wizardmon flustered as he shoved at his Tamer's face. "This behavior is not appropriate! Think of how it will affect Mito-chan!"

The words seemed to snap Naruto out of his fear and he immediately parted from his Digimon's side. He looked down at his sister, his brows furrowed.

"Come to think of it," Naruto said. He knelt down and cupped his chin as he scrutinized his sister. "Mito-chan, just what were you doing here? I thought you were going to stay with your class?"

"Oh! I was following Rika-nee!" Mito chirped, any sign of her previous terror now gone. The three boys and two digimon blinked as one. Then they slowly looked over to Rika, who seemed to be uncomfortable with all the attention. It didn't help that she was without her Digimon, since Renamon was still recovering off to the side.

"What are you dummies all staring at?" Rika asked, finally unable to handle the bewildered looks any longer. Four of the five immediately started to look around for more interesting things, Wizardmon in particular swiftly went over to offer Renamon his assistance, while Naruto continued to give Rika a weird look.

"How did you meet my little sister?" he asked. Rika scowled at him.

"It wasn't like I planned to, Blondie," she said. "I was in the middle of a fight and she just walked right into the Bio-Field."

"I helped her win!" Mito chirped, getting a look from Rika that said she believed otherwise.

"You _what?!_ " Naruto looked at his sister in shock. Then, he grinned. "Ha! If you tell on me, I'll tell on _you_. Kaa-san told you that you weren't allowed to go fighting with Nyaromon!"

Mito pouted at him and Salamon gave Naruto a small growl. Naruto blinked in surprise at the latter's action. Digivolution really brought on an attitude change, didn't it? Before he could say anything more on the matter, an unholy scream filled the air.

"MMMMMMMMIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAN!"

The two siblings in the clearing flinched. Salamon and Wizardmon both went rigid where they were. Guilmon jumped behind Takato and started to dig himself a hole to hide in and Renamon disappeared into the trees. Terriermon shivered uneasily in Henry's arms, getting an odd look from the boy.

"What was that?" Takato asked, backing into his partner and flailing for a moment before he fell.

"Sounds like we're going to have another fight," Rika said as she grabbed her D-Ark, determined to use this to make Renamon digivolve.

"W-We gotta run, Mito-chan we gotta flee!" Naruto shook his sister by her tiny shoulders. 'We won't survive if we stay here!"

"Nii-chan, I'm too scared to move," Mito said with twin rivers of tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto embraced his little sister, a matching look on his face.

"I won't let you die alone, Mito-chan," he said, resigned to his fate as the sound of trees falling filled the air.

"What are you so scared of?" Henry asked. "You've got Wizardmon, don't-?"

"Henry-kun, we have just met, so I will forgive your insane suggestion to have me fight what is to come and out of mercy, I will tell you two very important things you should know about the Uzumaki family," Wizardmon said as he appeared at the young man's side. "Number one: If you value your life, don't _ever_ get between an Uzumaki and their Ramen. It's suicide."

"Number two: Kaa-san is the Unholy Goddess of this world. So all must fear her," Salamon said while her tamer and her tamer's brother sobbed. They both still had tears running down their faces and their eyes were scrunched shut.

"You mean _that_ was your mom?" Rika looked confused, wondering how that scream was even possible. It sounded inhuman!

"Yeah…" Naruto whimpered. A branch broke and the clearing went silent. Naruto and Mito became so pale they were practically translucent. Then, just as Takato was about to speak, the trees that were previously unharmed in Gargomon's rampage exploded away from a woman with nine equal bundles of her long red hair waving behind her.

Kushina Uzumaki, in all of her pantsuit glory, stormed forward.

" _ **Where is my baby**_?!" She demanded, her eyes literally _glowing_ red. The three teens unfamiliar with the look felt their minds stop and their bodies locked up. The flight instinct was strong, but if they moved, they would fall in her line of sight.

"I'm right here, Kaa-san," Mito said with a small sniffle. All anger seemed to leave the woman as she tackled her youngest child into a bear hug.

"My baby!"

Naruto looked at the rest of the gathered tamers.

"Run now!" He whispered. "Run while you can, and don't look back!"

The kids looked ready to do so, but all stopped at the sharp order from the woman.

"No child or 'Mon moves a step without my say-so!" Kushina said sweetly, not stopping her gushing over her precious baby. "Don't worry sweetie, Kaa-san will assassinate those terrible, terrible teachers. As if they deserve anything less."

"Kaa-san, you can't murder people!" Naruto interjected.

"Naruto, honey, shh. Kaa-san is plotting." Kushina's eyes snapped open and locked on Naruto. "Naruto? I thought you were hanging out with Takato after school today?"

"Uh, Hi...Uzumaki-san," Takato said with a weak wave. Wizardmon shook his head.

"You fool, you should've kept your mouth shut," he said softly under his breath.

Kushina's gaze fell on Takato, then on the red lizard-like tail that waved in front of him. Her eyes went to Henry and the rabbit in his arms. Then she spotted Rika and the device in her hand. Kushina looked back at Naruto, who'd quickly moved to cower behind Wizardmon, who currently looked ready to leave Naruto to the wolves.

"Well, Naruto, you certainly left all out the fact you knew more Tamers than that...redheaded..." Kushina's eyes drifted back to Rika, who suddenly froze like a deer that was caught in the headlights.

"Rika! Flee!" Naruto cried out towards the girl from the safety that was behind his Champion level Digimon. "If you value your life at all, listen to me just this once!"

" _You_ ," Kushina said venomously. She released Mito, who promptly scurried over to join Naruto behind Wizardmon, and stalked over towards the girl. Rika's eyes went wide as the older woman stared her down, her grip on her D-Ark slackened significantly, almost to the point that she dropped it. Kushina stopped when she was an arm's length away from the girl, before bending forward to get in Rika's face. The mother of two squinted her eyes and jabbed the girl roughly in the chest.

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to, Missy!" Kushina hissed. She pointed at herself with her thumb. "I'm the one who gets the last say in what girl gets to date my baby boy, got it? You're just after him for his father's looks!"

"Oh, Kaa-san, why?" Naruto whimpered as he buried his face in his hands. Mito patted his back consolingly while her brother began to cry again. "She's so embarrassing!"

 _Wow, and I thought my mom was bad._ Henry and Takato thought, both embarrassed for Naruto, but definitely willing to hold this over his head if the time came.

Rika gained a flustered blush and pushed Kushina's hand away, while also backing up to keep some distance from the psychotic woman. She pointed at the older redhead in outrage.

"You're nuts, lady! Why would I want to date, let alone like, that-that idiot blond! He ran headfirst into a fight with a Champion level digimon!" Rika refuted, instinctually deflecting attention from herself. Or trying to, anyway.

"Heh, as if I'd believe you!" Kushina sneered at the younger girl. She pointed at Rika just as outraged as the ponytailed redhead was. "Admit the truth of your evilness! Acknowledge the schemes of your plots!"

"Lady, you're as crazy as he is! I'm not living in your deluded world, in fact, I'm outta here!" Rika declared before she turned around and stormed off with her hands in her pockets. "Let's go, Renamon!"

"Yeah, you better run!" Kushina shouted and waved her fist.

"Bye, Rika-nee!" Mito called with a wave at the girl. "Bye, Renamon!"

"R-Rika- _nee_?" Kushina repeated, oblivious to the yellow vixen's pause and hesitant wave back to the child. The mother of two grabbed at her hair and let out a howl of dismay as she sank to her knees. "No! She's already corrupted my baby girl to her side! I'll get you for this, you little hussy! I know where you live!"

"Do you?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"No, but I can find out with a phone call." Kushina whispered back.

"...You scare me to no end, Kaa-san." Naruto deadpanned. Kushina looked prideful at this and stuck out her chest and placed her hands on her hips.

"Then my motherly duty is done today," she said. She tilted her head in thought. "For you, at least. Still gotta kill Mito's teachers."

"Uh, guys, we might have a problem." Takato stated as he looked around the destroyed area, "I don't think Guilmon can live here anymore. I'm sure the cops are going to investigate…"

"Ah, craaaaaaaaabs, you're right. Sorry, Takato." Naruto apologized. He beamed. "Wait, I've got an idea! Wizardmon-?"

"Ahem," Kushina said suddenly, reminding her son of her presence. She crossed her arms and looked down at her now nervous eldest child. "Care to tell me why Candlemon deemed it necessary to digivolve?"

"...Uh…" Naruto hesitated. If he said anything about Gargomon, Henry would be dead. Like, immediately. No warning. Just dead. If he said anything about Guilmon, Takato wouldn't make it home and they'd have to move away. Which sucks, because Takato was so easy to get food fro-er, uh, he was a good guy.

That left only one logical option.

"It was like a freak accident, a small cat was falling from a tree and he leapt to action to save its life!" Naruto exclaimed with frantic gestures and miming. Lying was his only way out of this!

"...Uh-huh?" Kushina asked, disbelieving. She looked at Mito. "Mito-chan, is that true?"

"Nii-chan had to save me from a Champion-level digimon that by-oh-charged and beat up the others' Digimon," Mito said. Naruto gave her the stink eye, she was always much better than he was at lying. Lucky little brat.

"And Wizardmon beat him up?" Kushina asked.

"Shocked him with lightning!"

"Was it very, very frightening?"

"Gali-Leomon!" Terriermon exclaimed in his sleep. He shifted to hang halfway out of Henry's arms, the boy laughing nervously and then jostling the Rookie Digimon in an attempt to wake him up.

"Huh, that's one's culture savvy. I approve." Kushina nodded.

"Uh-huh!" Mito nodded. She then offered Salamon up. "And look! Nyaromon digivolved!"

"I'm Salamon, now!" Salamon chirped, which got a smile from the redheaded woman.

"Yes, you certainly are." Kushina looked at the two other boys. "So, I'm familiar with Terriermon because of the movie, but, Takato, who's that?"

"That's his broken self-insert Virus Dino," Naruto said with a smirk. Takato flushed and stammered out denials. Guilmon took that moment to pull his head out of the ground.

"Is it safe now, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked. He looked around and blinked. "Oh? Where'd Renamon go? Does this mean I win?"

"He. Is. Adorable!" Kushina squealed and rushed forward. She hugged the dinosaur and nuzzled his head, getting a confused croon from the new Rookie and deadpans from everyone else. Kushina looked at her children with sparkling eyes. "Can we keep him!?"

"...Do we even have room for him?" Naruto asked flatly. Wizardmon rubbed his chin.

"I'm certain I could teach him how to reverse digivolve," he said. He then looked down at himself and frowned. "However, how do I know if I can get back to this form?"

"Simple, we train until you can do it at will!" Naruto reassured him with a beaming grin and a pat on the shoulder. Wizardmon nodded in agreement and then looked at Kushina.

"Kushina-sama, I will have to take Guilmon so that we're not stopped by any confused humans," he said. Kushina pouted, but relented and released the overwhelmed dinosaur. Wizardmon stepped forward, but paused and leaned down to examine the image on Guilmon's chest.

"Hm...Takato-kun?" The goggled boy looked up at the wizard, who pointed at the image. "Did Guilmon appear with this symbol on him or is it recent?"

"No, I drew him with that." Takato shrugged. "It just came to me, I thought it looked cool."

"I see. Nothing to worry about, just a passing thought. Brace yourself, Guilmon." Wizardmon said as he took the virus-type by the arm and tapped his staff against the ground. " **Magical Game**!"

After a large sphere of digital code appeared around them, Wizardmon and Guilmon vanished. Naruto and Takato awed over the sight before they shared matching grins.

"That. Was. Awesome!" The two boys cheered. Henry chuckled and adjusted his hold on Terriermon.

"I should get going," he said. He bowed to the Uzumaki family and Takato. "It was nice to meet you, have a nice day!"

"Bye, Henry!" "Later, dude!" Takato and Naruto waved at the boy before they looked at Kushina, who clapped her hands together.

"Alright boys, before we go back home, I need to have a small chat with Mito-chan's teachers," she said. Her eyes blazed red again and the three kids shivered.

They did not envy those teachers right now.

* * *

"I wasn't _really_ going to kill them, Naruto," Kushina said with a frown as she led her children and her son's friend to their home.

"Kaa-san, I'm pretty sure that guy's arm will never work again," Naruto said dryly while he glanced at his sister, who was being comforted by Salamon.

"I didn't know an arm _could_ bend that way," Takato said, still stunned by what he saw. Kushina huffed and undid the lock on the door, pulling it open and holding it for the kids to enter first. Before she could, something leapt into Takato's chest with enough force to knock him down.

"Takatomon!" A high pitch voice squeaked at the now groggy boy. While Takato rubbed his head, the Uzumaki family stared owlishly at the little ball-shaped quadruped. It was mostly red, with two large yellow eyes, what hinted at a white belly, and black tipped ears and a tail.

"Wha-? Huh?" Takato blinked as he looked at his assailant. "G-Guilmon?!"

"Actually, he's Gigimon now." Demimeramon said as he floated over to Naruto's side. He looked at Kushina. "He emptied out the fridge."

Kushina was stunned into silence as she watched the new In-Training Digimon bounce up and down on his tamer's chest.

"Takatomon, I'm hungwy, can I has bwead? Pwease?" Gigimon asked before his stomach let out a rumble that did little more than roar in need.

Hearing the creature speak, Kushina squealed like a little girl and scooped up tiny lizard.

"You can has as much _bwead_ as you want!" she cooed as she nuzzled her face against Gigimon.

"Kaa-san, let me hug him!" Mito pouted.

"You have Salamon! Cuddle her!"

"But I wanna cuddle both!"

"Don't make me ground you, young lady."

Takato got to his feet and rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, your mom is _weird_."

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto sighed, but looked amused as Kushina was swarmed by Salamon and Demimeramon, the woman laughing gleefully as she played with the Digimon. "I think Gigimon is going to fit right in. Much better than having to keep him stashed away in a shed."

"Yeah, I know!" Takato smiled. He scratched his cheek. "Seriously, Naruto, you're a lifesaver. If my mom wasn't so strict about having a pet, then I'd take him home. Now, I don't have to worry about that!"

"Yeah, but it looks like you need to learn about fighting. That's something I can help you out with, too. But, you know my price," Naruto said with a devilish grin while Takato sighed. The blond looked at the Digimon and then hummed. "I wonder how long it took Wizardmon to teach Guilmon to reverse-Digivolve? Can Gigimon even change at will like Demimeramon?"

"Give him incentive and he listens like a puppy," Demimeramon said as he floated back to his Tamer. "I gotta tell ya, being Wizardmon gives me the patience of a Jijimon, Niisan. I would have set him on fire like this or as Candlemon."

"...Can you even light things on fire-?" Takato began, only to be interrupted by the dry stare of his friend.

"Yes, yes he can." Naruto cut the goggle-head off flatly. Demimeramon whined.

"It was _one_ time!"

"That's still one time too many!" Naruto snapped. He clapped his hands over his eyes and whimpered. "All my Gundams...Gone!"

"They weren't yours in the first place," Demimeramon said. "You took them as payment for the back alley games you played."

"That's beside the point!" Naruto hissed.

Takato watched the two argue with an amused smile on his face. He glanced over at Gigimon, who was laughing with Salamon and Mito at the faces Kushina made at him while she prepared dinner. Takato was invited to stay and, after a call to his parents, accepted the offer. He enjoyed the madness that was an Uzumaki meal, especially the moment when Gigimon dove body-first into the oversized popcorn bowl that was made for Demimeramon.

After all, no one would ever forget the night a sentient ball of fire cried out a river's worth of tears.

* * *

 **E4E: Man, Wizardmon has some seriously scary attacks. Magical Game is broken! Hope we did the fight scene some justice, showing Wizardmon's calm collected side, even in battle.**

 **BB15: Not to mention the little, itty bity, hard to notice unless you really squint at it easter egg we added in to his digivolution.**

 **E4E: Of course Kushina gushes over cute little digimon, why do you think she wants them as small as possible?**

 **BB15: She wants to hug them and love them and pet them and call them hers. Now we're going to get started on the next chapter, so be sure to do that thang we want you to do...**

 **Kross Kings: REVIEW!**


End file.
